


No Manners

by Jeongsleggo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Butler Sehun, M/M, Prince Jongin, Smut, royal au, that's all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 12:20:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29135427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeongsleggo/pseuds/Jeongsleggo
Summary: Prince Jongin never cared about what went on in the palace until he met his new butler, Sehun.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 22
Kudos: 73
Collections: monthlysekai's Royal Treatment





	No Manners

**Author's Note:**

> monthlysekai's Challenge #4 — Treating them like a royalty

“Where is he?”

Junmyeon muttered under his breath, feeling frustrated that he couldn’t find the young prince anywhere in the palace. Being his private secretary had its perks but also a lot of stress as well. Jongin enjoyed playing around with the royal staff, even though they didn’t find it amusing at all. He was the youngest of the Queen’s children and liked to have things his way. Although the prince was a grown 22 year old, maturity never really caught up to him. 

Junmyeon finally made his way to the garden where he found Jongin lounging around on a tree branch. He walked up to the tree and yelled out for him.

“Your highness, can you please get down from there?”

Jonging glanced down to greet his private secretary with a smirk. “Jun! Fancy seeing you here!”

“Sir. You need to get down. You have far too many things to do today.” He said, getting more and more irritated.

“But the view is so nice up here.”  
  


Junmyeon pinched the bridge of his nose, his patience nearing its limits. “Sir….I swear..”

“Alright, I’m coming. I’m coming.” He said as he finally jumped off and landed with two feet planted on the grown. “Happy?” 

“Never. Come along now.”

////

“Jongin. I really can’t emphasize this enough, but you really need to start taking your role much more seriously.” Junmyeon said as they both walked down the hallway.

“I don’t understand what the big deal is. I’m not even the heir to the throne. My sister is.”

“It doesn’t matter. You still represent the crown. You have to accompany your mother and sisters to multiple events and meetings. You can’t just hide around whenever you feel like.”

“Well newsflash, Jun. It’s the 21st century and the crown has no power whatsoever anymore. That’s the government’s job.” Jongin explained as he ran his hand through his hair.

“And the monarchy is the one that makes sure that the government doesn’t go haywire which is why it is crucial for you to attend these gatherings and to speak to these politicians. Your mother wants all three of her children to be educated on what goes on in this country.” Junmyeon stated, hoping that Jongin would finally understand.

Jongin stopped at his tracks and finally looked at him, giving in to his pleading. “Alright. So any meetings do I have to attend today?”

“Yes and it’s very important. 

“Well…” Jongin shrugged. “Lay it on me.”

////

“I think this color would go better, don’t you think?” The Queen asked as she showed a swatch to her youngest son, who could care less in all honesty.

Jongin thought he was going to be needed for some sort of diplomatic issues but it turned out that his mother was planning on renovating the music room and needed his opinions on the designs. Jongin rested his chin on his palm, waiting for the conversation to be over but he wasn’t going to say anything disrespectful to his mother.

“Sure. Let’s go with that one.” He said with a monotone.

“Wait, no. I don’t like it.”

Jongin mentally screamed inside his head as he rested his back against the chair. This torture was never going to end. 

Just then, the doors opened and a young butler came in to serve some tea for the two royal family members. Jongin didn’t notice him at first. He was too busy being bored out of his mind until he saw two tea cups being placed in front of him. Eventually, he looked up to see a stunning young man pour the hot beverage into cups. Jongin has never seen him before but then again, he doesn’t really know everyone that works here. Jongin was lost in his own world until the young man finally glanced at him with a smile.

“Your majesty.” He bowed to the both of them before leaving the room. Jongin’s mind was still not back to reality until his mother snapped her fingers at him.

“Jongin! Are you listening?”

He blinked a few times before looking at her. “Ah. Sorry, mother.”

He took his cup and blew on it softly, taking a sip and pretending to listen to his mother. In reality, all he could think about was the butler.

////

The next morning arrived and Jongin was still asleep, not really wanting to get up anyway. However, his slumber was interrupted when one of the staff members came into his room with a tray of food. Once it was placed on the nightstand, the staff member walked over to the windows to open the curtains.

“7am, your highness. It’s time to get up.”

The voice sounded familiar and it definitely woke him in an instance. Jongin turned around to sit up, while rubbing his eyes. As he was beginning to wake up, he noticed the figure in front of him was the same butler that he saw yesterday.

“Are you...real?” He asked tiredly as he saw the sunlight focus on the butler, making him look even more ethereal.

He responded with a chuckle. “ I most certainly am. I’m Sehun, sir. I just started here.”

“Nice...I’m Jongin.” He said, still not entirely awake.

“I know, sir.” He laughed once more. Jongin could listen to him chuckle all day if he could. He was just too perfect to be true.

“What brings you here?” He asked as he reached over to grab his cup of tea, sipping it slowly. “Like what made you want to work here?”

“My father used to work here as well before retiring. He taught me everything I needed to know and he always told me serving the monarchy is the highest form of honor that anyone could do.”

“I wouldn’t quite say that.” Jongin scoffed. “But thank you, Sehun. I appreciate you bringing up my breakfast.”

“Thank you, sir.” He bowed at him before exiting the room and Jongin couldn’t help but glance at his perfectly shaped ass as well, causing him to almost choke on his tea.

////

Junmyeon was in the garden, reading a book while trying to enjoy his break. It was quite peaceful and serene as he listened to the sound of the wind blowing and the birds chirping. His job was tough which is why he needed to relax for a bit, even if it was just for a few minutes. However, that was all put into a halt when he heard someone trying to get his attention.

“Psssst! Junmyeon!”

He raised an eyebrow and turned to see the young prince hiding behind the bushes.

“Your highness, what are you doing there?”

“I’m trying to be top secret here.” He said, still whispering.

“Can you get out of there?!”

Jongin pouted before getting up and trying to climb over the bushes but ended up tripping and landing on the grass.

“Good God…” Junmyeon rubbed his hands against his face. 

“Sorry…” He got up quickly and brushed himself off. “I have a question.”

“Go on.”

“What do you know about the new butler?”

“You’re going to have to be specific, sir. We have many new butlers here.”

“Ya know.” He snapped his fingers a couple of times. “The Sehun guy.”

“Ah yes. Oh Sehun.” He said, coming into a realization.”His father was a remarkable butler here before retirement. I heard Sehun actually takes after him.

“That’s great. Now get to the good stuff.” He grinned.

“I don’t understand what you mean by that.”

“Yes you do.” Jongin eyed him as Junmyeon sighed, giving him an answer.

“If you’re asking if he’s gay then I believe so. There are no records of him being with any woman but there’s also no information if he was with a man before either.”

“A private man? Sounds pretty fruity to me.”

“Sir, you’re not thinking about fooling around with the butler, are you? You have a lot more things to focus on.” Junmyeon slowly started to look concerned.

Jongin gasped. “Of course not!”

////

Of course he was but first he needed to know for sure if that man was a raging homosexual that Jongin hoped he’d be.

Jongin was in his study room, pretending to be productive until his butler entered the room.

“Your highness. Here is your lunch.” He smiled as he gently placed the tray on his desk.

“Ah, thank you.” Jongin responded as he sat up straight. “Everything looks delicious.”

“Enjoy your meal, sir.” Sehun bowed but before he could leave, Jongin had a few things to ask.

“Do you have a favorite meal?”

“Me?” Sehun asked, surprised as he pondered for a moment. “I...well no. Not really. I’m not very picky, sir.”

_Sounds like a bottom._

“Mmm, so not even a nice restaurant that you enjoy going to?”

“I mean I have a few.” He shrugged.

“Ah to take a nice girl to, huh?” He winked but Sehun instantly became flustered.

“Well...actually.” Sehun tried to form a sentence but he really couldn’t. Jongin just chuckled and waved his hand around.

“Don’t worry. It’s the 21st century. We aren’t judgmental in this palace.”

“Right.” Sehun said softly as he stayed quiet for a moment. Jongin began to eat his food happily until Sehun finally spoke up.

“I heard that…um…” Sehun was once again stuck with his words but Jongin knew what he was going to say.

“That I swing both ways? That’s absolutely correct.” He said as he leaned against his armchair. Sehun’s cheeks became more flushed, not knowing entirely how to answer to that.

“Ah, well that’s good.”

“You are dismissed, Sehun.” He said with a smirk. He had every information he needed.

Sehun tensed up and bowed once more. “Your highness.”

As soon as he left, Jongin knew what to do next. 

  
  


////

The next day, Jongin decided to have dinner with his mother. As always, he pretended to listen to what she was saying but it was all about renovations and designs that had nothing to do with his interests. He just sat there patiently until Sehun came to collect their empty dishes.

The butler first walked over to take the Queen’s plate before walking over to Jongin to grab his. She kept on talking and no one interrupted her. When Sehun leaned down to grab Jongin’s plate, the prince used his hand to snake up against his thigh, giving it a squeeze. Sehun let out a small yelp, causing the Queen to stop talking to look at the butler.

“Are you alright?”  
  


“S-sorry, your majesty. I just thought I saw a mouse. False alarm, though.” He tried to stay calm and collective even though Jongin’s smirk was smeared against his face.

“Ah, good! The last thing we need is a rodent infestation.”  
  


Sehun finished collecting all of the dishes and took a quick glance at Jongin. His face was blushing and he knew that Jongin was enjoying every second of it. He bowed before leaving the dining room but one thing Jongin noticed before he left was his hard on completely evident against his pants. 

////

It was late at night and this was the time when Jongin enjoyed strolling through the palace while the majority of the staff and the royal members were asleep. However, he didn’t expect Sehun to still be in the hallway, especially at this time.

“Sehun? You’re up?” He asked as he approached him. The butler became shy but still remembered his etiquette. He bowed before responding to him.

“My father taught me to not sleep until every member of the royal family has.”

“Ah so the staff has been telling you that I’m quite the night owl, huh?” He quirked up an eyebrow.

“Yes. I heard you don’t sleep until around 3am.”

“That doesn’t mean you should be staying awake for me.” He sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck.

“I insist.” He nodded. “Are you hungry, sir? Any late night snacks that I could offer?”

Jongin’s frown turned into a smirk as an idea popped inside his head. 

“As a matter of a fact, you can.”

////

“A-ah...you’re so...b-big, sir!”

Sehun cried out while riding the prince’s dick in his bedroom. Thankfully, Jongin’s room was way farther from his mother’s and his sisters’ so they could be as loud as they wanted to be. Sehun’s arms were wrapped around his neck while Jongin was gripping onto his hips, bucking them upwards to match his pace. Sehun was enjoying every moment of it. It’s what they wanted for a while now after all that teasing. The butler threw his head back, panting heavily as he rolled his hips against the prince’s. Jongin leaned in to press kisses against his neck as Sehun moaned out from all the pleasure he was receiving.

“S-sir..”

“You’re doing so well, Sehun…” He muttered against his skin, praising him for his hard work.

All that could be heard was the bed creaking and their heavy groans. However, Sehun was getting a bit tired. He didn’t have the same amount of energy like the prince did and Jongin could tell how he was starting to move slower. 

“On your hands and knees.” He ordered into his ear which made Sehun’s cock twitch.

“Y-yes, sir.” He nodded before quickly getting off his lap and positioning himself as he was supposed to. Jongin didn’t waste any time either. As soon as they were all set, Jongin began to thrust rapidly into him. Sehun groaned, holding onto the pillow as their hips clapped against one another.

“P-please. M-more….f-faster!!”

Jongin wasn’t going to say no to that. He sped up the pace, making sure he was going as deep as he could to hit his prostate while Sehun was melting underneath him.

“G-good...j-just like that, sir. Just like that!” Sehun panted as he reached over to grab onto his own cock. He started to stroke it, feeling the pre cum leaking from the tip and Jongin determined to get him to cum.

“A-almost th-there.” Sehun said as he closed his eyes tightly, feeling his climax approach as did Jongin. They were going so fast and hard that the bed could almost break but that was the least of their worries.

“Sehun!” He grunted before finally cumming inside of him. Sehun cried out when he reached his climax as well with cum appearing all over his stomach, thighs and bedsheets. Jongin took a moment to milk out his orgasm, slowing down his thrusts before finally pulling out from his ass, causing Sehun to whimper from the absence of his cock. 

“You did well, Sehun.” He panted, peppering small kisses against his back.

“Mmm...that was incredible.” His butler muttered, trying to regain his breathing.

Jongin laid next to him, trying to fix his damp hair from all the sweat but it was pointless. “Glad you had fun. Should we get cleaned up?”

“We could or…” Sehun pushed himself up and tried to use every energy he had left to straddle him. “But I don’t think we’re done yet.”

Jongin looked at him, confused. “I thought you were tired.”

“I was but my mouth isn’t.” He said as he started to kiss down his abs before getting lower and lower to his groin, causing Jongin to close his eyes and hold onto his hair.

It was about to be a long night.

////

“Junmyeon!”

Jongin called out as he spotted his private secretary in the hallway. 

“Your highness.” He bowed. “You seem more merry than usual.”

“Just very excited for today’s meetings.” He said proudly.

Junmyeon looked at him as if he was talking nonsense. “You? Excited for meetings? That makes no--”

He stopped talking when Sehun was walking by them but stopped to allow the two to walk ahead first. Junmyeon glanced closely to see the two exchange a few smirks which helped him understand everything more clearly now once they passed by him. 

“You didn’t…” 

“I did.” Jongin said as he smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

“God. You’re sleeping with one of the staff members?!” Junmyeon pressed his palm against his face.

  
“Precisely.” He said as he threw an arm over Junmyeon, who was still horrified from the thought. “Amazing isn’t it?”  
  
“I really don’t get paid enough here.” He shrugged his arm off his shoulder as they made their way into the meeting room.


End file.
